dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Bum Drums
'''Bum Drums '''is the name of a game featured in both an episode of Series 3 and the Dirty Sanchez movie during the boys' Stunt off against the Tokyo Shock Boys. The rules of the game are simple; each contestant has a drum stick, they have to shove the drum sticks up their ass and whack each other's sticks in an attempt to make the others' drum stick fall out. Whoever the winner is has to use the fallen drum stick and give the loser a "Dirty Sanchez" by rubbing the ass covered stick under the loser's nose in a moustache shape. Round 1 Appearing in Series 3 without a proper name and just called "drum sticks" the game was first played by Pritchard and Dan and the same rules applied for both contestants, with Pritchard winning against Dan. Round 2: Shocking the Shock Boys The game appeared one last time in Japan during the film's Pride section, and is one of the many things the boys do in order to "shock the Shock Boys". Now dubbed Bum Drums by Dan, he and Pritchard were the contestants in this game once again, and after explaining the rules to the Shock Boys they decided to give the sticks a bit of a suck in order to lube them up and shove the sticks up their ass. The game soon began and the others watching laughed at this odd scene of two men wiggling around hitting drum sticks that were up their asses, eventually Pritchard's stick fell out first, making Dan the winner and making up for when he lost the game before and when he lost the last time in Japan. Dan proceeded to give Pritchard a Dirty Sanchez; an act that made Pritch gag and made the Tokyo Shock Boys very shocked, and when jokingly telling the Shock Boys "It's not that bad. What're you whinging about?" Dan proceeded to suck on the ass covered drum stick, making the Shock Boys even more shocked than they were before. Aftermath In the commentary for the movie during this portion of the Stunt off Jim rather innocently asked Dainton if he was going to talk about spiking Pritchard's drum stick, this causes a long pause as the wheels started turning in Pritchard's head as Dainton sheepishly asks Jim to shut up. Finally Pritchard figures it out and proclaims he knew something had happened as he calls Dainton a "fucking imbecile" and a dick head, thanking Jim for telling him and Jim reveals to Dainton he honestly thought Pritchard had known about it. The incident in question wasn't even in the movie or the TV series but during one of their live shows. Apparently Dainton decided it would be funny if he covered Pritchard's drum stick with some sort of chilli sauce, and according to Pritchard as soon as he shoved the drum stick up his ass he began to feel a burning sensation thinking "Ooo, hang on a minute this isn't fucking right", whatever Dainton had used was so hot it made Pritchard leave the stage for 5 to 10 minutes just so he could have a shit, and according to Pritchard he was screaming in agony as well. Pritchard, upon finding out turned out not to be so angry at Dainton for the trick, but rather amusingly was actually annoyed at Dainton because when asked if he did anything Dainton lied to his face and said he hadn't, and so was more annoyed that Dainton had denied doing anything as opposed to Dainton getting him in their never ending battle to up the other once again. While Dainton tried to push the blame onto one of his mates (and prompting Pritchard to ask if the whole thing is now "Pritchard vs Dainton and his mates"), Pritchard, having known Dainton for as long as he has refuses to believe him, and it's highly likely it was in fact Dainton who had spiked the drum stick. Category:Low risk stunts Category:Stunts from series three Category:Movie stunts